Palabras
by viicoviic
Summary: Conjunto de 32 Ones-shots consecutivos. Palabras que ayudan a expresar cualquier cosa. SasuHina Lemon.
1. Calor

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o **__**Palabras **__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o  
-Calor-**_

Caminó en el silencio de las calles, deslizándose como una sombra. Konoha estaba sumida en el silencio y la escasa luz proporcionada por la luna llena, y eso no hacía más que ayudar al cometido del joven Uchiha.

Saltó a lo alto del muro que separaba la enorme residencia de los Hyuga de las demás casas. Caminó por el borde con un equilibrio impresionante. En aquel lugar, sus pisadas ya no se escuchaban tanto. El suave cantar de las cigarras conseguía silenciar el ruido que él mismo provocaba.

Se pasó el dorso de la mano por la frente, quitando el sudor que le asfixiaba. _Si había algo que odiara, eran las noches veraniegas, con su inexistente brisa y su extremo calor… aunque había algo de ese calor que no le molestaba tanto._  
Sonrió de lado ante el recuerdo. _Hacía pocos días atrás que había descubierto aquel hallazgo, y si aquello era culpa del calor, estaba dispuesto a olvidar su odio hacia él y dar la bienvenida al verano con los brazos abiertos._

Sus pasos se detuvieron en uno de los extremos del muro. Saltó con la agilidad de un felino sobre las ramas de un cerezo y se agarró al troco. De otro salto, fue a parar a un árbol algo más grande y próximo a la casa. Sus ojos negros se clavaron en su destino. _La ventana semi abierta…_

Su sonrisa altanera se ensanchó y consiguió colgarse de la pequeña puertecita de madera abierta, sentándose en el marco de aquella obertura sin problemas aparentes. Todas las noches lo mismo, todas las noches la espiaba… y el problema es que nunca se cansaba.

Allí estaba aquella diosa. Con su frágil cuerpo perlado por el sudor, por el calor… Su cabellera larga y azulada revuelta, despeinando, luciendo salvaje, como una pequeña tigresa. Un camisón negro de seda, apegado a su estrecha cintura y marcando su plano vientre. Algo más ancho en sus caderas, dándole algo de vuelo y permitiendo que desde la ventana, el menor de los Uchihas pudiese ver un poco la zona de su trasero. _Ese camisón era corto… muy corto._

La ojiblanca estiró las piernas y las dobló, moviendo todo su cuerpo hacia la ventana, como si buscara el refrescante aire de una forma inconsciente. Sasuke se mordió el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar. Realmente, cada vez era más difícil no abalanzarse sobre aquella chica y tomarla… aunque ella no quisiera. Realmente, aquello le daba igual.  
_Después de todo, él era un vengador, ¿No? ¿Un asesino? ¿Traidor? ¿Demonio? ¿Qué era él exactamente? No lo sabía… y pensándolo bien, ni le importaba._

Se levantó del marco de la ventana y caminó hacia la cama, sentándose junto a la figura de la chica. Una de sus manos se deslizó por el vientre de la chica y subió, deteniéndose en mitad de su pecho. Siguió el contorno de su prominente busto, acariciándolo de una forma lenta, hasta que no pudo soportarlo y se precipitó contra el pezón. Lo pellizcó lentamente y ejerció algo de presión en él. El suspiró que salió de aquellos labios carnosos y rosados lo volvió loco.

Volvió a pellizcar aquel punto de carne, admirando la expresión de aquel ángel. Sus labios entre abiertos, sus mejillas rosadas y tibias al tacto. Sus parpados temblando, en un intento de continuar durmiendo… hasta su flequillo y pelo que se apegaba a su frente y su cuello la hacían más deseosa.  
Su mano dejó de prestar atención a su pecho cuando observó que el pedacito de carne rosada estaba duro y apretado por el camisón, es más, su mente también dejó aquel lugar para fijarse en otro.

Sus piernas, flexionadas y entre abiertas… _Kami-sama… Aquello era demasiado fácil._ Su mano se metió entre ellas, intrusa en un lugar desconocido. Acarició la tela de su ropa interior y levantó el camisón para poder verla. _Braguitas negras de encaje…_ Se relamió. _Aquello era… tentador.  
_Apartó la molesta telay hundió un dedo en aquella chica. Gruñó. _Si… gemía en sueños, y él era el causante._ Se enorgulleció de si mismo. _¿Quién iba a pensar que la pura y virginal Hinata era acariciada todas las noches y ella lo disfrutaba en sueños?  
Era Uchiha Sasuke quien la corrompía y se sentía feliz, orgullosos de ello._

Hundió más sus dedos y comenzó a moverlos en círculos. Disfrutaba escuchando la respiración agitada de la peliazul, sus gemidos ahogados y sus gruñidos. _Se sentía flotar al ver su cara roja de placer… el mismo que ella disfrutaba de una forma inconsciente. _Los movimientos que hacía en la intimidad de la chica aceleraron al tiempo que presionaba aquel punto nervioso. El cuerpo de la Hyuga tembló frente a él, deleitándolo con la imagen.

Los ojos negros se encontraron con los blancos, confusos y temerosos. Otra presión en aquella zona nerviosa y la chica arqueó su cuerpo, con la respiración cortada. Sus piernas se cerraron, atrapando la mano masculina y manteniéndola fija en aquella cavidad el mayor tiempo posible.  
Hinata mordió su labio y se tragó el gemido arrollador que quería salir de su garganta. Las entrañas le ardían, como puro fuego fundido que se esparcía por todo su sistema circulatorio. Una de sus manos, se movió temblorosa hasta tocar la mano masculina que seguía en su entrepierna, acariciando su sexo.

_¿Qué pasaba? ¿Qué era aquello? _Abrió los ojos confusa, desorientada y temblando aun por aquellas emociones que había experimentado. Pero sus ojos no encontraron los pozos negros que había visto antes, sino unos rojos y brillantes como la sangre.

-Olvídalo y duerme.

Aquella voz fría y sin emociones aparentes retumbó en su cabeza. Su cuerpo se tensó y dejó de temblar, y su mirada, antes fija en aquellos ojos rojizos, se perdió en algún punto de la habitación. Sus parpados se cerraron y el sueño calló sobre ella, sumiéndola en aquella dulce inconsciencia.

Sasuke sacó su mano de la intimidad femenina y lamió sus dedos. No le gustaban las cosas dulces, pero aquel néctar era el más dulce e intoxicante droga que había probado. Se limpió la mano en la tela oscura de su pantalón y se levantó con paso decidido. El sol no tardaría y salir… y continuar en la mansión de los Hyugas seria un suicidio. No por algo se decía que su vista era magnífica.  
Echó una última ojeada a aquella mujer. Tirada sobre la cama, con sus braguitas semi retiradas y el camisón levantado. _Dejarla así era un pecado… pero estaba seguro de que algún día, podría acabar aquello que había empezado._

* * *

Hinata abrió los ojos cuando la luz del sol impactó sobre ellos, despertándola de una forma cruel. Estiró sus brazos para despejarse y arqueó su espalda. Todos los huesos de su columna crujieron. Hacia un mes que había comenzado un duro entrenamiento con Neji, y desde entonces, todo su cuerpo crujía al menor movimiento. Su primo le había asegurado que esos crujidos desaparecerían cuando su cuerpo se hubiese acostumbrado al duro ejercicio.

Movió sus piernas hacia un lado para levantarse, cuando un tirón en su muslo llamó su atención. Sus braguitas estaban retiradas hasta casi las rodillas y estaban manchadas, ¡Kami-sama! De un rápido movimiento se las quitó y corrió al baño, echándolas en el cesto de la ropa sucia y escondiéndose detrás de la puerta.

Hacia noches que soñaba cosas raras… Soñaba con un hombre… con un hombre que la tocaba, que hacia que su cuerpo temblase bajo él… _¿pero porque? ¡Ella era Hyuga Hinata! ¡No podía tener esa clase de sueños! ¡Vulgares fantasías! _Cerró los ojos y suspiró con fuerza. El mismo sueño noche tras noche… y lo que más le atraía, eran aquellos ojos rojos que la miraban al final de cada sueño, como si un animal la vigilara… como si se despidiera de ella. No en un _"Adiós"…_ si no en un _"hasta la próxima noche"…_

_Si, se sentía inmoral y sucia por todo aquello… pero sería una mentira si dijera que todo aquello le disgustaba. Tal vez fuese por el calor de las noches… por el verano…  
al vez, solo fuese una mala jugada de la elevada temperatura_.

-Será el calor…

La peliazul se quitó el camisón y entró en la ducha. _Si, sin duda, la culpa la tenía el calor…_

* * *

**NA:** Bueno, como ya habrán leído, este fic serie de Ones-shots sin sentido. Aunque me veo en la obligación de advertir que todos ellos llevaran una cantidad justa y saludable de lemon. Espero les guste mi idea porque ya tengo algunos escritos y será largo ^^'  
Aprovecho también para avisar de mi vuelta al fic. En dos días colgaré las contis echas que tengo =)  
Agradecer a las personas que se preocuparon por mi estado en este tiempo y dedicarles este ones-shot ^^

**IMPORTATE:** ¡Ayuda! Hace días (dos para ser exactos) encontré un foro SasuHina. Si alguien amable y caritativo me pudiese decir que hay que hacer para poder dejar un comentario, estaría sumamente agradecida ¡Onegai! ^^

Espero sus reviews!  
Cuídense y espero que no pasen calor este verano =P


	2. Silencio

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o **__**Palabras **__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o  
-Silencio-**_

La chica se dejó caer sobre la roca, recostando su cuerpo y mirando las estrellas. Acababa de venir de una misión larga. Tres semanas rastreando con su equipo y no se sentía cansada. El único inconveniente eran sus ojos.  
Sentía como si millones de agujas se clavaran en sus parpados, dando pequeños pinchazos y provocando dolor, como si estuviesen llenos de arena. Cada vez que parpadeaba, el escozor hacia que barias lagrimas saliesen de una forma involuntaria y limpiaran sus pupilas… pero lo único que ayudaría a que su vista de repusiera seria un largo sueño.

Estiró su cuerpo, desperezándose y acomodándose sobre el frio y duro suelo. Desde lo alto de la cabeza de los Hokages, la oscuridad y el silencio la envolvían… y las estrellas eran mucho más visibles que desde cualquier otro punto de la aldea.  
Unos pasos se escucharon a su espalda, pero no le importó. Ni siquiera se giró para saber quién era, y a decir verdad, no le importaba. Solo quería estar sola, relajarse y sentir el silencio.

-Hyuga.

Una voz llamó su atención. Sus ojos buscaron la figura en la oscuridad, y lo que vio la dejó sin habla.  
Frente a ella, un hombre emergió de las sombras, como un dios entre mortales. Su piel bronceada relucía bajo la luna, como si fuese bañada por ella y las curvas de sus músculos eran dibujadas por la luz plateada. Su cabello negro, suelto y algo revuelto, como si hubiese estado practicando ejercicio… y sus ojos… esos ojos que la habían absorbido en el momento en el que los suyos se habían cruzado con los de él. El silencio los envolvió durante unos segundos.

-Uchiha-san… - Murmuró.  
-¿Qué haces aquí? Es tarde… - Su voz era inexpresiva.  
-L-lo mismo podría d-decir yo…  
-Hmp… - El chico curvó sus labios en una sonrisa imperceptible.

Sasuke se deslizó en la oscuridad y tomó asiento a una cierta distancia de la chica, lo cual la incomodó. _¿Por qué actuaba así? ¿Acaso le tenía asco? ¿Desprecio? Si ella nunca había hecho nada para incomodarlo._

-Uchiha-san…  
-Sasuke. Me llamo Sasuke. – La cortó.  
-Sasuke-san… - Repitió la peliazul. – yo… ¿Le incomodo?  
-¿Eh? – La miró con una ceja levantada.  
-Usted… se ha sentado lejos. – Apuntó. – ¿L-le incomodo o le hago sentir… mal?  
-… Es por seguridad. – El chico fijó su vista en el cielo, mirando las estrellas.  
-Yo… no muerdo. – Rió ella, gastándole una pequeña broma.  
-…Yo sí.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, haciendo que casi todo su cuerpo temblara por lo que el pelinegro había dicho. Sintió la ansiedad recorrerla y sus pulsaciones acelerarse. Inclinó su cuerpo para levantarse y regresar a la comodidad y seguridad de su casa, de su cuarto… pero algo la detuvo.

-¿Qué hacías aquí? – Sasuke clavó sus ojos en ella, paralizándola.  
-Yo… escuchaba el silencio.  
-No hay silencio. – Apuntó él. – El sonido de los grillos, las ranas… no hay silencio.  
-Tiene razón… demo… es lo más silencioso que existe. – Hinata bajó su mirada al suelo. Rompiendo el contacto visual y sintiéndose pequeña por momentos, escrutada por aquellos ojos que la analizaban. – Yo… tengo que volver…  
-¿Quieres escuchar el silencio absoluto? – La cortó.  
-¿El… silencio absoluto? – Preguntó confundida.  
-Eso he dicho.  
-Yo… no le entiendo.  
-Ven.

Sasuke señaló el suelo que estaba junto a él, indicándole que se sentara. La peliazul dudó, ya casi iba a amanecer, y ella tenía que volver a su casa antes de que cualquiera despertase y se diera cuenta de su escapada nocturna. Miró al ojinegro, que la miraba fijamente, esperando a que esta decidiera sentarse de una vez.  
Se movió con timidez, sentándose de una forma lenta y acurrucando sus piernas mientras las rodeaba con sus brazos.

-¿Qué es… el silencio absoluto?  
-Cuando el sistema nervioso se colapsa, la mente cruza una especie de barrera, y solo entonces una persona es capaz de manejar su cuerpo a voluntad propia.  
-Eso… suena a t-tortura…  
-No lo es. – La miró a los ojos. –Si lo haces justo cuando el sol sale, notas como el mundo se detiene y es absorbido por el silencio.  
-P-pero…  
-Es algo que tienes que sentir. No se explica.

La miró con un pequeño brillo en sus ojos, haciendo que un destello gris diera un poco de color a la oscuridad de aquellos pozos negros. Una de sus manos se movió hasta llegar a la barbilla de la chica. En una suave caricia sus dedos se deslizaron por su mejilla, como si tuviese el temor de dañarla. Tocó su cuello, dejando las yemas de sus dedos reposar sobre aquel punto donde se apreciaban las aceleradas pulsaciones de la chica.

-¿Me dejarías mostrártelo?

Hinata asintió con la cabeza de una forma lenta, no podía apartar sus ojos de los labios masculinos. Observaba cada cambio que había en ellos. Como se movían al hablar, hipnotizándola sin remedio. Y entonces sucedió.  
Aquellos finos labios que había estado admirando chocaron contra los suyos de una forma lenta, pausada… Un simple roce que consiguió cortarle la respiración.

Sasuke se movió, inclinándose un poco y apoyándose con su mano libre en la roca. Su cuerpo quedó enfocado hacia la ojiblanca, sujetándola por el cuello y rozando la piel con sus dedos con un sutil toque.  
La peliazul dejó de abrazar sus piernas. Se apoyó en el suelo con una mano, evitando caer de espaldas por la pequeña presión que el Uchiha ejercía sobre ella. Su mano libre se posó sobre el hombro del pelinegro, con un pequeño temblor de timidez e inseguridad.

Sasuke abrió los labios, pellizcando los contrarios de una forma juguetona, como cuando un niño comete una travesura a sabiendas. La Hyuga dio un respingo y abrió sus labios, sin darse cuenta de que aquello seria su perdición. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron, peleándose entre ellas y recorriéndose por completo.  
Una pequeña mordida la hizo gemir de la sorpresa y los labios del Uchiha se curvaron, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar cuando la mano del chico bajo desde su cuello hasta su pecho, deslizando la palma de la mano sobre ella, como si solo quisiera comprobar la textura de la ropa. _Se sintió desfallecer…_

Gritó cuando la mano del pelinegro se escurrió entre sus piernas flexionadas y las apretó, manteniendo la mano en aquel lugar. Sus gritos fueron callados en un beso hambriento, como si toda la sutileza se hubiese perdido en las primeras caricias. La mano de Sasuke se coló entre la tela de su pantalón y accedió a su intimidad, como un invasor en terreno enemigo. Se adentró en ella con cierta brusquedad excitante y otro grito femenino hizo eco en aquel solitario lugar.

Sus dedos, moviéndose en círculos solo conseguían enloquecerla al mismo tiempo que sentía como su interior se derretía. Un cosquilleo que se metía por sus venas y las recorría en toda su extensión, haciéndola vibras. Una convulsión, una especie de descarga eléctrica que se inició en su entrepierna e hizo temblar sus piernas. Su pecho se arqueó y su respiración se cortó.

_"Cuando el sistema nervioso se colapsa, la mente cruza una especie de barrera, y solo entonces una persona es capaz de manejar su cuerpo a voluntad propia."_

_Si, Sasuke lo había dicho… y era cierto_. Su cuerpo se había paralizado, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. _Y tenía razón… nada. No se oía nada… _Se fijó en el sol, asomando entre las montañas. _Seguía todo en silencio. Ni los grillos… ni las ranas… nada en aquella atmosfera que habían creado._

"_Si lo haces justo cuando el sol sale, notas como el mundo se detiene y es absorbido por el silencio."_

_Él tenía razón…_ Sus ojos trataron de enfocar algo, fijándose en el cuerpo que seguía apoyado sobre ella. Vio como se retiraba, con su respiración agitada y sus mejillas algo coloradas.  
Se llevó las manos a su pantalón, alarmada y avergonzada por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Los abrocho de atropelladamente y se abrazó las piernas_. ¿Qué acababa de hacer? ¡Kami! ¡Si su primo se enteraba! O peor… ¡Su Otosan! ¡Se había comportado como una "Golfa"!_

Se levantó del suelo y dio media vuelta. Tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes, escapar, correr… pero no pudo. Una presión en su codo y el dolor de su espalda al chocar contra otra de las rocas se lo impidió. Frente a ella, Sasuke la acorralaba sin ninguna opción de huida.

-No he acabado…

Y con esas palabras, volvió a besarla con fuerza, demandando su lengua y empujándola contra la roca. Su pequeño cuerpo se tensó de nuevo al sentir sus manos, su boca, sus labios… aquella presión en su vientre que palpitaba…  
_Se dio cuenta de que, tal vez, llegara tarde a su casa aquella mañana. Y lo más increíble… no le importaba._

* * *

**NA:** Segundo one-shots, espero que sea de su agrado. Se aceptan quejas, amenazas, insultos, dudas… ^^'  
Si alguien quiere alguna palabra en especial… estoy abierta a cualquier sugerencia y estaré encantada de escribirlo.  
Espero que les guste y dejen algún review =)  
Besos y cuídense n.n

**Kairi-Sparda:** Gracias por tu apoyo ^^ y espero que tambien te guste este =)

**Kierinahana:** Me alegra que te gustara, aunque no es un fic, sino un conjunto de Ones-shots ^^' espero que este sea de tu agrado xD

**princezzhina-dark****:** BUeno, al actibar u linea sucesoria, Sasuke le hacia creer a Hinata que todo habia sido un sueño, puro producto de su imaginación xD Espero tu opinión de este ^^

**RebeKyuubi****:** Bueno, tal vez halla conti más adelante xD pero de momento no. Sisisi, empezaré a colgar todas las contis que tenga ^^ spero que te guste este capi xD

**harukauzaki:** Gracias! si que era ese foro xD enserio, gracias por tu ayuda xD gracias por tu comentario y espero que este tambien te guste ^^ bueno.. lo que me pasó... ya pasó, fue algo duro pero ya vine con la inspiracion por las nuves =)

**Vainilla-Pervinca:** Bueno, puede que más adelante halla una continuación de "Calor", pero de momento no xD Gracias por leer este y darme tu opinion, si no, no lo haria subido ^^'

**Andromeda Xang:** jajaj, me agrada que te gusten mis ideas xD yo las encuentro locas a veces xDD espero que te guste :)

**Shaapithaa:** Bueno, no es un fic, es una serie de Ones-shots. Espero que este te guste =)

**Vampire Girl Yumi:** Bueno, el foro es NarutoUchiha creo... aunque sigo sin aclararme mucho (N) espero que este Ones tambien sea de tu agrado =)

**Akasha:** xDDD la verdad, pensaba que seria muy pervertido meter lemons en todos... pero me he acostumbrado xD espero tu opinion ^^


	3. Complicidad

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o **__**Palabras **__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o  
-Complicidad-**_

El ruido de la ventana, siendo golpeada una y otra vez por el aire la intimidó. La fuerte lluvia y los rayos, que caían de una forma intermitente le daban ganas de llorar.  
Nunca consiguió saber a qué se debía su pánico por las tormentas, pero desde pequeña, este fenómeno le había aterrado.

Era en momentos como aquel en el que echaba de menos estar en su casa para resguardarse dentro del armario, con la manta y aquel muñeco de trapo que su madre le había regalado de pequeña. _Pero en una misión… su peluche no podía acompañarla._

_¡Por Kami! ¡Ella era una Kunoichi! ¡Una tormenta no podía asustarla! ¡No en una misión! _Dio un pequeño grito cuando el trueno cruzó el oscuro cielo, iluminando toda la habitación de un azul eléctrico. Tomó las sabanas y se tapó hasta la nariz, temblando por no poder esconderse en algún sitio.

Ni siquiera sus amigos estaban con ella. En cualquier misión, no hubiese dudado en acudir a la habitación de Kiba y de Shino para pedirles un poco de "protección_". Pero aquella no era una misión normal…_ Tsunade había sido extremadamente cuidadosa a la hora de distribuir los equipos, dado que barios Shinobis se encontraban en otras misiones.

_Naruto, Sai, Sasuke y ella… Cuando habían encontrado aquella posada, el rubiales había tenido la genial idea de dormir allí, pero como ella era una chica… su habitación estaría aparte. Por respeto hacia su persona, eso había dicho Uchiha-san…_

Un nuevo rayo tronó, y esta vez, el susto la hizo botar del mullido colchón. Sin poder evitarlo, su cuerpo calló al duro suelo y otro gritito salió de sus labios. Una de sus piernas se había quedado enganchada en el revoltijo de sabanas encima de la cama. Suspiró. _Esa noche seria larga…_

* * *

Abrió los ojos fastidiado. _¿Qué coño hacia la Hyuga? ¿Por qué daba golpes y gritaba? Aunque más bien, esos gritos parecían suspiros sonoros…_  
Se pasó la mano por los ojos, despejándose y acostumbrándose a la oscuridad. Escuchó el sonido de los muelles de la cama procedentes de la otra habitación. _¿Es que no podía dejar de moverse aquella chica?  
_Se apoyó en sus codos y se levantó lo suficiente como para ver la habitación. En una de las camas, Naruto dormía de una forma destartalada, con los brazos extendidos y una de las piernas por fuera del colchón. Junto a él, Sai dormía boca arriba, con sus pies juntos y sus brazos pegados al cuerpo. _Ese tipo si que era raro…_

Sintió su garganta seca, con aquella pastosidad que le asfixiaba. Retiró las sabanas y se levantó. Caminó descalzo hasta el baño. Sin prender la luz, abrió el grifo y metió la cabeza bajo el lavabo. El agua caía por su nuca, mojando su cuello y su pelo. Ladeó la cabeza y entreabrió los labios. Sorbió un poco de agua y la escupió.  
Un trueno cruzó el cielo y otro grito se oyó de la otra habitación. Un golpe sordo y un quejido. Bufó molesto.

Con la corta paciencia que lo caracterizaba, salió del baño y cruzó la habitación. El oscuro pasillo se presentó ante él de una forma intimidante, pero no consiguió hacerlo retroceder. Con paso decidido, fue a la habitación vecina y llamó al puerta.

-A-adelante…

Abrió la puerta con brusquedad, queriendo tranquilizarse por el echo de maltratar la fina madera. La vio en el suelo, con el pelo revuelto y con una de sus piernas enganchada entre las sabanas.

-¡Uchiha-san! – Exclamó.

Se movió con rapidez, tirando de su pierna para que se desenganchara. La enorme camisa que traía puesta para dormir, se levantó un poco más, dejando ver gran parte de sus piernas. Sasuke tragó saliva cuando el desbocado cuello dejó al descubierto uno de sus hombros. _Su piel parecía tan…_ _¿Fina? ¿Suave? ¿Cuál era la palabra exacta?_ Sacudió su cabeza, haciendo bailar sus negros cabellos y la enfrentó.

-Hyuga, deja de hacer ruido. Algunos deseamos dormir.  
-Yo… - Sus mejillas enrojecieron y clavó sus pálidos ojos en sus manos. – Etto… Gomen.  
-Hmp…

Miró con enfado la sabana, que seguía enrollada a su pie. _¿Tanto se movía esa chica en la cama?_ Bufó y se agachó junto a ella, para desenredar la tela. Sus dedos tocaron la marmórea piel de su tobillo. Era suave, mucho más de lo que había esperado.

-Uchiha-san… - La Hyuga apretó la tela de su camisa. – Yo… me preguntaba si…

Un nuevo rayo. La chica gritó y se abalanzó sobre la espalda del chico, apretándola con fuerza en su agarre. El pelinegro notó los temblores de su compañera en su espalda, sus suaves brazos rodearlo y sus manos en su pecho, temblando y agarrando la tela de su camisa.

-¿Tienes miedo? – Sasuke giro su rostro, buscándola con la mirada. La joven asintió con la cabeza. Frotando su mejilla contra la tela.  
-Yo… me preguntaba si… le incomodaría que… pasara la noche con ustedes… - La chica escondió su rostro, apenada.  
-Estamos en una misión. – El chico cogió las muñecas femeninas y las separó de él. - ¿Nunca ha habido una tormenta en tus misiones?  
-Hai… demo… m-mis amigos me…ayudaban…

_Amigos… Naruto era su amigo. Tal vez por eso quisiera dormir con ellos. Ayuda, protección… _

-No es decente.  
-Onegai. – Suplicó. – Yo…  
-Soy yo quien da la ordenes. Y dije que no.

Se levantó del suelo, molesto por toda la escena. La lluvia seguía cayendo con la misma fuerza que antes, golpeando contra los cristales de la ventana. Se permitió mirar de reojo a la ojiblanca. Su cabello escondía su rostro, sus brazos se abrazaban a si misma, con sus piernas dobladas y la espalda apoyada en la pared.

-Tsk… - Chasqueó su lengua y volvió junto a la chica. La cogió de un brazo y tiró de ella, levantándola de un salto. La empujó sobre la cama, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayese sobre el colchón.  
-Uchiha-san… - Hinata lo miró sin comprender la situación.  
-Más te vale no hacer ruido. – Sin decir nada mas, el pelinegro retiró las sabanas y se acostó en la cama, a una distancia prudente de la chica. – Y nada de moverte o dar patadas en sueños.

Ni siquiera contesto. La ojiblanca se metió en la cama y se acurrucó en un rincón, procurando no molestar al pelinegro que había tenido la "amabilidad" de hacerle un poco de compañía para que su miedo se fuese. Mordió su labio y miró por la ventana. Aun quera tarde… y quedaba mucha noche por delante, pero el cielo seguía negro y con destellos azules y blancos por los truenos.  
Se preguntó que hubiese pasado si Sasuke no hubiese ido a su dormitorio. Si no se hubiese quedado allí. Tal vez ella continuaría temblando y escondiéndose tras las sabanas como una niña pequeña. Un fuerte trueno hizo temblar la cama, como si el propio cielo se desgarrara.

Su cuerpo se tensó y dio un pequeño bote. La vieja madera de la cama se resquebrajó y las astillas saltaron cuando se partió. El cuerpo de Hinata se hundió, siendo absorbida por el colchón. Por inercia, el cuerpo de Sasuke la siguió, quedando sobre ella.

-Te dije que no te movieras…  
-Gomen… me asusté.  
-Hmp…

El chico movió su cuerpo, intentando separarse. Apoyó su mano en lo que creía ser el colchón cuando un gemido ahogado lo sorprendió. _Si, su mano estaba justo en el pecho derecho de la chica. _Como si de fuego se tratase, retiró la mano y perdió el equilibrio nuevamente. Sus frentes se estrellaron y ambos emitieron un gemido doloroso. Hinata giró su rostro, intentando evadirse del dolor de su frente cuando algo suave rozó sus labios. Abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver que lo que había rozado su boca era el cuello Sasuke. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y su cuerpo tembló, próximo a desmallarse.

-G-go-men…  
-No… es nada.

El Uchiha se levantó de una forma tranquila, temiendo repetir lo que había pasado. Consiguió levantarse lo suficiente como para volver a su sitio en la cama, la parte más elevada del colchón. La chica se quedó quieta, sin moverse de aquella zona hundida.  
Tocó sus labios, rozándolos lentamente. _Puede que Sasuke fuese frio, inexpresivo, orgullosos y egocéntrico… pero era suave…_

* * *

El rubio bostezó y puso sus manos detrás de su nuca. El sol estaba en lo alto del cielo y los pájaros cantaban alegremente. Dio un pequeño salto para esquivar uno de los charcos que se interponían en aquel camino.  
Junto a él, Sasuke andaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Había pasado la noche con la Hyuga. Cierto que sonaba más indecente de lo que había pasado en realidad… y si no hubiese sido por su autocontrol, sabia demasiado bien que le hubiera arrancado la camisa y se habría hundido en la suavidad de su piel. _¡Todo por un estúpido roce!_

Tenía que admitir que cuando sus labios tocaron su piel… un escalofrío lo recorrió. Una pequeña corriente que le puso de punta el bello de la noca.  
Echó una mirada hacia atrás, viendo como la chica caminaba distraída mirando los charcos. Mordía uno de sus dedos de una forma disimulada, como si pensara en algo que le provocara ansiedad.

Sus ojos se cruzaron y sus miradas fueron cómplices por un momento. _Ambos sabían que lo que había pasado quedaría entre ellos, nadie más lo sabría… y ellos serian cómplices de ese secreto tan bien guardado._

* * *

**NA:** Tercer one-shots, espero que sea de su agrado. Se aceptan quejas, amenazas, insultos, dudas… ^^' (Si.. sé que este no tuvo mucho… ejem )  
Si alguien quiere alguna palabra en especial… estoy abierta a cualquier sugerencia y estaré encantada de escribirlo.  
Espero que les guste y dejen algún review =)  
Besos y cuídense n.n

**Vampire Girl Yumi:** Bueno, Sasuke seria un buen sensei kukuku… y hablando de enseñar… ya se me ha ocurrido el próximo Ones-shot xD Tienes una mente pervertida?? *o* seguro que no tanto como la mía xD espero que te guste este ^^'

**LennaParis:** Me alegra que te gustara, y espero que siga gustándote xD aunque a mi gusto, algunos son algo pésimos xD

**Harukauzaki:** si que me sirvió tu ayuda, aunque la verdad, sigo sin aclararme xD (Si… yo y la tecnología somos incompatibles xD) Enserio "zona Konoha" te gusto?? A mi gustó quedó soso y raro xD Pues… aun no hay nadie que quiera escribir algo con migo, pero sigo buscando u.U' espero que también te guste este capi =)

**Akasha:** Bueno, por el momento no se si alguno de los que escriba tendrá una continuación… pero el de "calor" seguro que si, (Si no me lincharan xD) espero que te guste =)

**Kierinahana:** Si, Sasuke amaba el silencio… y ya sabemos por que xD En realidad, la idea original era que Sasuke mostrara a Hinata el silencio del amanecer, (justo cuando los animales de la noche se callan y los del día despiertan, son 5 o 6 segundos de absoluto silencio) Pero para meter la parte pervertida… kukuu xD Espero que este sea de tu agrado ^^

**Black-sky-666:** Bueno… el de Hinata pervertida y Sasuke sorprendido ya está echo, aunque tardaré un poco en ponerlo. Es de los más fuertes que he escrito hasta ahora… y lo pondré por el final xD espero que este te guste =)

**DarkAmy-chan:** me alegra que te gustasen ^^ aunque algunos sean raros xD Me refería a una página que encontré, creo que era NarutoUchiha (aunque no estoy segura). ¿Invitarme a un fc SasuHina? Claro que gusto! Estaría encantada =)

**Princezzhina-dark:** Bueno… lo que Sasuke siente… son Ones-shots. Supongo que en un principio es puro deseo que se puede convertir en algo más xD espero que te guste =)

**Naoto-chan:** me alegra que te guste, espero tu opinión ^^

**Lu:** geniales y eróticos xDDD yo diría que pervertidos xDDD espero que este también sea de tu agrado, aunque no sea muy perver xD

**RebeKyuubi:** Bueno… intentaré no dejarlo inconcluso xD demo… así se ve más interesante! xD puede que haga una continuación de alguno… aunque aun no estoy segura xD

**Vainilla-Pervinca:** Gracias por tu opinión, en serio. Si no, no habría sido capaz de subirlo. Para mi gusto era raro e incomprensible xDD ¿Te gusta Sasuke malvado? Entonces… espera a ver uno de los Ones-shot que ya tengo escritos kukuku xD


	4. Droga

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o **__**Palabras **__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o  
-Droga-**_

Se bebió el vaso de alcohol de golpe y pidió al camarero que se lo volviese a llenar. El hielo de la copa ni siquiera se había comenzado a derretir. Llevó sus labios al cristal y volvió a tomar el líquido de un solo trago. Sentía su mente nublada, su vista desenfocada y borrosa. Cada vez le costaba más mantenerse derecha en la silla.  
_Naruto-baka…_

_Si, Hyuga Hinata estaba bebiendo alcohol, y es más, estaba borracha._ Dejó el vaso sobre la barra y apoyó su cabeza en sus manos, agarrándola con fuerza, temiendo que en cualquier momento saliese disparada y comenzase a dar vueltas… o incluso explotar.  
_¿Por qué lo hacía?_ Intentaba encontrar la respuesta al final de cada trago. Pero todo era simple. Sakura y Naruto estaban saliendo juntos. _¡Felicidades! ¡Ojalá sean felices y tengan un par de mocosos que estrese sus vidas!_

Se levantó de la silla con dificultad y salió a la calle. Llovía. Las gotas impactaron en su rostro, limpiando los rastros de las lágrimas y de alcohol. Se sujetó a la pared y fue deslizándose por toda la calle como una sombra. _¿Qué hacia ahora? ¿Ir a casa? Si su padre la veía… seguro que le recordaría lo buena hija que era y lo mucho que la quería. _Una sonrisa triste se formó en sus labios. ¿Ir a casa de Ino_? Ya… claro. ¿Y Sai? Estaría encantado de pasar la noche en el sofá. ¿Tenten? No, seguro que Lee le propondría hacer una tabla de ejercicios para quitarse aquella borrachera… ¿Sakura? ¿Ir con ella y con el rubio?_

Se paró en medio de la calle y cerró los ojos con fuerza. _El suelo se movía… y estaba sola. Única y exclusivamente sola. _Se dejó caer en el suelo, hincando sus rodillas y haciéndolas crujir por el golpe. Gritó. Gritó como si su vida dependiera de ello, sollozando y dejando que las lágrimas se mezclaran con las gotas de lluvia.

-¿Quieres callarte? Vas a despertar a toda Konoha…

Levantó la cabeza con rabia, mirando a la persona que había frente a ella. _Uchiha Sasuke… el traidor, el demonio, el asesino… Había oído muchas cosas de él, cosas que habían conseguido que su cuerpo temblara. Y ahora que lo tenía tan cerca… nada. Ni el mínimo rastro de temor._ Volvió a agachar la cabeza y apoyó sus manos en un charco. _¿Por qué se sentía tan… patética?_ Golpeó el suelo con su puño, haciendo sangrar sus nudillos.

-¿Eres sorda? – El chico sonrió de lado y la miró con superioridad.  
-Vete a la mierda Uchiha.

Decir que su sonrisa se esfumó como por arte de magia no sería exagerar. La miró con seriedad y una pequeña rabia contenida. _¿Pero quién se creía esa chica para hablarle así? _Miró como la chica intentaba ponerse de pie. Sus piernas temblaban, amenazando con dejar se sostenerla en cualquier momento. Le divirtió el hecho de que la chica volviese a caer al suelo, humillada y con el rostro bañado en lágrimas. El olor a alcohol llegó a su nariz y eso lo desconcertó.

-Valla Hyuga… ¿Se te perdió algo al final del vaso?  
-No es tu problema.

_¿Una Hyuga bebiendo? Y aun más raro… ¿Borracha? Eso tenía que ser divertido…_  
Se acercó a ella y le tendió la mano. La chica lo miró dudosa, como si estuviese decidiendo entre darle la mano o golpearlo y pedirle "amablemente" que la dejara sola…

-¿Sabes Hyuga? – Le chica le tomó la mano finalmente y se apoyó en él para caminar. – El alcohol no sustituye nada.  
-¿Y? – La chica lo miró expectante, esperando su respuesta.  
-Te llenas de soledad conforme la botella se vacía. – Concluyó. La agarró de la cintura y la ayudó a caminar por la calle dejando que ella lo guiase.  
-Pero ayuda a olvidar. – Pasó la lengua por su labio inferior. – Y te quita el dolor.  
-Hmp... Por poco tiempo.  
-El suficiente para mí. – La ojiblanca lo miró de reojo. - ¿Porqué no te callas? Me duele la cabeza.  
-Está bien… - El chico la miró con ira. - ¿Dónde queda tu casa?  
-No voy a mi casa… - El pequeño cuerpo femenino tembló. – Mi Otosan me mataría…

Lo último lo dijo en un susurró, como temiendo pronunciarlo en voz alta por si acaso fuese un mal augurio. La lluvia seguía cayendo sobre ellos y el aire se tornó gélido. Los dos temblaron en mitad de la calle, presas del frío y de la baja temperatura nocturna. El Uchiha se detuvo un momento a pensar. _¿Qué hacia? Esa chica no estaba en condiciones de volver a su casa… y si la dejaba en la calle tal vez moriría congelada y lo culparían a él. La Hokage lo metería en la cárcel y pasaría el resto de su vida como un traidor._ Suspiró derrotado y rodeó la cintura femenina con más fuerza. La levantó sin ninguna dificultad y pasó su brazo libre por debajo de sus piernas, cargándola al estilo novia.

-¿Qué crees que haces Uchiha? – Hinata se removió inquieta, intentando soltarse.  
-Vamos a mi casa. Allí nadie te matará por ir borracha…

Sonrió de lado, curvando sus labios de una forma demasiado sexi. La ojiblanca se sonrojó por su pensamiento y escondió su cara tras la cortina de cabello azulado_. Definitivamente, el alcohol no le sentaba bien. ¿Desde cuándo pensaba esas cosas?_ Miró de reojo la expresión fría del chico, con su cabello mojado y apegándose a su rostro. Iba dando saltos de tejado en tejado y su respiración ni siquiera parecía alterada por el esfuerzo de cargarla. Sus ojos dejaron de observar su rostro para pasearse por su cuello, la obertura de su camisa y sus brazos. _Fuertes… musculosos… ¿Nani? ¿Pero que estaba pensando? ¡Kyaaaa! ¡Se comportaba como una pervertida!_ Sacudió su cabeza esperando que aquellas ideas se alejaran de su mente.

-¿Qué haces? – El pelinegro la miró don una ceja levantada.  
-N-nada…  
-Hmp… - Sus labios se curvaron. – Vuelves a tartamudear…

La dejó en el suelo, procurando que no perdiese el equilibrio y avanzó hasta la puerta de su casa, a abrió y empujó la madera con el pie, haciendo una mueca de burla para que la chica pasase. Dentro de la mansión, la oscuridad lo invadía todo. Ni siquiera se podía ver más allá de su propia nariz.

-Quédate aquí. – Sasuke cerró la puerta y se perdió en la oscuridad. – Te traeré algo para que te seques…

La peliazul palpó la pared hasta dar con lo que parecía un sillón. Se movió con cuidado de no tropezar con nada y se sentó en el posa brazos, esperando a que el Uchiha volviese.  
La luz se prendió de golpe y sus blanquecinos ojos se cerraron. Notó la tela de la toalla estrellarse contra su cara y la pequeña risa de Sasuke.

-Sécate. Iré a por algo de tomar.  
-¿Tienes Sake? – La chica lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa.  
-¿No crees que ya has bebido bastante?  
-…No. – Se llevó la toalla al cabello y comenzó a secárselo. – Aun recuerdo porqué bebía…

Sasuke desapareció por el pasillo y la chica aprovechó para quitarse la mojada chaqueta. Su camisa estaba seca y sin ningún rastro húmedo en ella. Se dejó caer en el sofá de espaldas, con sus piernas sobre el posa brazos y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Veo que ya te has puesto cómoda.

Sasuke la miraba divertido, con una botella de Sake en una de sus manos y dos copas en la otra. Dejó la bebida en una pequeña mesita de cristal y la acercó a ella. La chica quitó los pies del mueble y se sentó lo más derecha que pudo, dejándole sitio al ojinegro. El chico cogió las dos copas y las llenó, pasándole una a la chica. Levantó la copa hasta la altura de su rostro y olió el líquido.

-Brindo por ti. – El pelinegro la miró con burla. – No todas las noches se ve a una Hyuga ebria.  
-Que amable… - Rió con amargura. – Yo brindo por ti. Porque no todas las noches se ve a un Uchiha sociable.

Ambos se bebieron la copa de un trago y volvieron a llenarla. Sin darse cuenta, los dos había acabado brindando por todo y riendo por ello. Se habían abierto sin quererlo, gracias al efecto del alcohol en sus venas. Se habían gastado bromas de todo tipo, burlándose cada uno del contrario. Toda la noche igual hasta que aquella droga liquida se terminó y los dos jóvenes se habían levantado y habían estado buscando otra botella de alcohol, aunque en la cocina no quedaba ninguna.

-Mi padre solía guardar una en el salón… - El moreno se arrodilló en el suelo y comenzó a buscar por los cajones.  
-…Te ayudo.

La ojiblanca se arrodilló junto a él y abrió las puertas de un pequeño armario. Una pequeña caja polvorienta fue apartada para poder registrar mejor. Unos vasos con adornos, algunos rotos o agrietados fueron apartados con sus pequeñas manos. Sasuke tenia razón. Una botella de Sake medio llena estaba frente a ella.  
La tomó y la sacó con lentitud. Abrió el tapón y se lo llevó a los labios, dando un pequeño trago.

Sasuke la miró embelesado. _¿Cómo podía ser así? Es decir, toda la noche había estado mirándola. Lucia despreocupada, como si no tuviese nada que perder. Pero sus ojos tenían una oscuridad rara, como si alguna parte de ella hubiese sucumbido al dolor. ¿Cómo era posible? Alguien como ella, que parecía perfecta… Que podía tenerlo todo con solo pedirlo. Recordaba cuando la había visto sin la chaqueta, con esa camisa de redecilla que le dieron ganas de arrancársela a mordiscos…  
_Sus ojos la dibujaron, parándose en cada pequeño detalle. Sus ojos entrecerrados, sus mejilla rosadas, sus labios en torno a la botella y una gota resbalando por la comisura de estos, paseándose libremente por su cuello hasta llegar a su escote. No pudo soportarlo y se maldijo internamente por ello.

Se acercó a ella y saboreó aquella gota de alcohol con su lengua. Un sabor dulzón y amargo. La chica dio un brinco y parte del líquido calló en su camisa. Intentó hablar, pero no pudo. Se llevó la mano a la boca cuando el Uchiha lamió su cuello, quitando el alcohol que había derramado. Una de sus manos agarró la camisa de la ojiblanca y tiró de ella, subiéndosela y dejando al descubierto su vientre y parte de su busto.  
La empujó sobre el suelo y continuó devorando su piel, succionando su cuello y dejando una pequeña marca en él.

-¡Uchiha! –Hinata lo cogió de los hombros, dudando si debía apartarlo o abrazarlo. Sintió sus dientes clavarse en su cuello y lo abrazó contra su cuerpo. Sintió la dureza de su pecho chocar contra los suyos y las manos del chico acariciar sus piernas. Su boca se paseaba libremente por su cuello y su escote, succionando y mordiendo la piel mientras ella, lo único que podía hacer era taparse la boca y reprimir los gritos que luchaban por escapar. – Sasuke… estamos e-ebrios… esto está mal…

El pelinegro ni se inmutó, continuó con su faena sin hacer caso a las palabras de la ojiblanca. Se acomodó sobre ella, apoyando su peso en sus brazos. Bajo él, el pequeño cuerpo de la Hyuga temblaba y se estremecía. Podía gritar, suplicar que parase, pero aunque lo hiciese, su cuerpo no parecía querer lo mismo. Supuso que todo se debía al efecto del alcohol, esa droga que los había desinhibido y en lo más profundo le dio las gracias.

Una sonrisa traviesa curvó sus labios cuando mordisqueó el pezón de la chica sobre la tela. La oyó gritar y se enorgulleció. Acarició sus torneados muslos y apretó uno de ellos haciendo que la chica diese un pequeño respingo y apretara su cuerpo contra el de él. Sus delicadas manos se introdujeron dentro de su camisa y rozaron su vientre, ascendiendo hasta su pecho y rozarlo con las uñas. La respiración se le cortó y se precipitó contra sus labios. Sus lenguas se encontraron por primera vez y se rozaron, haciendo que la temperatura de sus cuerpos subiese.

Sin perder tiempo, desabrochó su pantalón e introdujo una de sus manos, rozando el sexo femenino por encima de la ropa interior. La chica lo abrazó con fuerza, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y apegándose a él, sintiéndolo sobre ella.  
_Tal vez esa noche su dolor se esfumara y todo lo que la atormentaba se esfumara. El alcohol recorría su cuerpo, como una droga intoxicante que la relajaba y la llevaba al borde de la cordura… o puede que el causante de todo aquello fuese el Uchiha. Respiró profundamente, sintiendo el aroma masculino llenar sus pulmones. Si… Sasuke Uchiha era una droga que la enloquecía._

* * *

**NA:** Cuarto one-shots, espero que sea de su agrado. Se aceptan quejas, amenazas, insultos, dudas… ^^' aviso de que este Ones-shot tendrá continuación.  
Si alguien quiere alguna palabra en especial… estoy abierta a cualquier sugerencia y estaré encantada de escribirlo.  
Espero que les guste y dejen algún review =)  
Besos y cuídense n.n

_SaBaKu-No-MeNnY, Okarmirakuen, DarkAmy-chan, helen, Akasha, Gaahina Lovers, Andromeda Xang, keirinahana, princezzhina-dark, Naoto-cahn, Nicol, Skarlet3, Vampire Girl Yumi, Sayuri Koitsumi, LennaParis_

Gracias por sus reviews. Lamnto no poder contestar, demo subí esto con algo de prisa ^^'


	5. Engaño

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o **__**Palabras **__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o  
-Engaño-**_

Abrió sus ojos. La luz del sol que entraba por su ventana la fastidio de sobremanera. El fuerte dolor de cabeza izo que se retorciera entre las sabanas, cogiéndose la cabeza com ambas manos para calmar su tortura mental. Olisqueó el alcohol en sus sabanas, realmente anoche se había pasado bebiendo…

Se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta el baño. Se vio reflejada y sus ojos casi se salen de la sorpresa. Había dormido en ropa interior, ni siquiera se había puesto el pijama o nada que cubriera su cuerpo. Su piel blanca, estaba llena de pequeños círculos amoratados dispersados por su cuello y escote. Se abalanzó sobre el espejo, observando su piel. Se fijó en las marcas de dientes que habían cerca de su yugular. ¿Qué había pasado anoche?

Hizo un repaso mental…_Había estado bebiendo en un bar, había salido a la calle… llovía. Recordaba haber estado hablando con alguien… un hombre. Había estado en una casa enorme… bebiendo y luego… ¡Kami-sama!_  
Los recuerdos la golpearon. Las imágenes de ella y el Uchiha besándose en el suelo, tocándose…  
Le apoyó en la pared y se dejó caer al suelo_. ¿Qué había hecho? Y lo más difícil. ¿Qué haría ahora?_

-Hinata-sama. ¿Está ahí? – La voz de su niisan la sacó de su trance.  
-H-hai…  
-Recuerde que hoy tiene que asistir a la comida para celebrar el noviazgo de Naruto y Sakura. ¿Quiere que la espere para ir juntos?  
-…Ie… yo… iré cuando salga del baño…

Se golpeó en la frente con la palma de la mano. _¿Qué hacia? Ahora seguro que lo vería… Lo primero que tenía que hacer era inventar una escusa, algo que la sacase del apuro. Y… la solución apareció en su mente como por arte de magia._

* * *

Sasuke se apoyó en la pared del Ichiraku. Naruto había aparecido en su casa y se había puesto a gritar al verlo desnudo en el sofá de la sala. Sonrió de lado. Si, había despertado solo, pero los recuerdos de la noche pasada con la Hyuga estaban marcados a fuego en su mente. Recordaba cada grito, cada beso, cada gemido de placer, su suave y tersa piel al tacto. Solo de recordarlo, su piel se erizaba.  
Lo único que le había molestado era haber despertado solo. Se sintió vacio, como si algo le hubiese sido arrancado. Y para colmo, los gritos de su "amigo" no habían servido de mucho.

Se pasó la mano por los cabellos y miró a la gente. Todo el mundo estaba allí, bebiendo y felicitando a la pareja. Todos menos ella. Una mezcla de nervios y rabia se agolparon en su interior. _¿Dónde estaba? Su primo hacía rato que había llegado en compañía de su equipo… pero ni rastro de ella_. Fue a la barra y pidió un vaso de agua. _Aun le dolía la cabeza…_

-¡Hinata-chan! – La voz de Naruto lo alteró. - ¡Que alegría que hayas venido!  
-…N-Naruto-kun… Sakura-san… los felicito por su noviazgo. – La vio sonreír, enseñando sus blancos dientes.  
-Hinata… ¿Te pasó algo? Traes mala cara… - Sakura la cogió del brazo y la acercó a la barra, ofreciéndole un zumo.  
-Para serte sincera… anoche bebí un poco de alcohol.  
-¿Tienes resaca? – Rió la pelirrosa. - ¿Y qué tal la noche? – Sasuke se llevó el vaso de agua a los labios, bebiendo de una forma calmada mientras escuchaba la conversación.  
-…No me acuerdo de nada…

El líquido que había ingerido fue escupido y salió volando. Sasuke comenzó a toser, ahogándose y tornándose su cara azulada. ¿No recordaba nada? ¿Nada de nada? Unas manos golpearon su espalda, ayudándolo a que la tos se fuese.

-¡Sasuke teme! ¿Estás bien?

El pelinegro lo empujó, dándole a entender que no necesitaba su ayuda y se marchó del lugar hecho una furia. _¿Cómo no recordaba nada? ¿Cómo era posible? ¡Joder!_

**FLASH BACK**

Rozó sus sexos intencionadamente y enterró su rostro en su cuello. La escuchó gemir en su oído y aquel sonido lo transportó al cielo. Volvió a frotarse con ella, sintiendo la oleada eléctrica que recorría su espina dorsal y hacia que temblase de puro placer. La ansiedad de poseerla lo iba a volver loco. La vio sometida a él, con su frágil cuerpo desnudo y una fina capa de sudor cubriéndolo. Su cabello revuelto y apegándose a su frente y su cuello. Su piel llena de pequeñas marcas que él había hecho, marcándola como suya.

Sus labios rozaron su cuello y clavó sus dientes en el al tiempo que entraba de una estocada. De un movimiento fuerte y rápido. La oyó gritar de dolor al traspasar aquella barrera y notó como la chica clavaba sus dientes en su hombro. Las lágrimas descendieron por su mejilla hasta tocar su piel, la humedad lo tranquilizó, sacándolo de la locura a la que había sucumbido.  
Dejó de morder el cuello femenino y besó sus mejillas, borrando el rastro de lágrimas con sus labios en una suave caricia.

-…Duele… - Suspiró Hinata.

Sasuke se mantuvo quieto mientras besaba sus mejillas y acariciaba su cuerpo. La chica se removió incomoda bajo él, buscando comodidad. EL Uchiha tembló ante el movimiento y apretó sus dientes. Era tan estrecha…  
Inició el vaivén, saliendo de ella con una lentitud tortuosa. La ojiblanca gimió y lo estrechó con sus brazos temblorosos. Sus piernas marmóreas lo apretaron, enrollándose a sus caderas. Volvió a entrar con fuerza, queriendo que gritara su nombre, que gimiera de placer, que suspirara por él…

Agarró con fuerza su cadera, hundiéndose con fuerza y profundidad en aquella esponjosa cavidad. La oyó gritar, suspirar su nombre. Se mordía su labio inferior para acallar sus propios gemidos. Su pequeño y frágil cuerpo temblaba, presa de las oleadas de placer. La besó con desesperación, con hambre animal y aumentó la velocidad.  
Los gritos quedaron ahogados en su boca, que los tragó con orgullo. Sintió como el interior de la chica se contraía en espasmos y lo absorbía por completo. Mordió el labio femenino y la envistió una última vez, llegando al éxtasis y escuchando como ella gritaba su nombre.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Golpeó con rabia uno de los arboles. Sus pies habían caminado sin sentido mientras él lo recordaba todo. El bosque se alzó sobre su cabeza con toda su majestuosidad y su rabia creció_. ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo?_

* * *

**NA:** Quinto one-shots, espero que sea de su agrado. Se aceptan quejas, amenazas, insultos, dudas… ^^' Lo lamento, demo… ¡NO PUDE ESPERAR! Iba a subirlo mañana, demo las ganas me pudieron T_T Tal vez suba otro en unos minutos xD  
Si alguien quiere alguna palabra en especial… estoy abierta a cualquier sugerencia y estaré encantada de escribirlo.  
Espero que les guste y dejen algún review =)  
Besos y cuídense n.n

**Black-sky-666:** Bueno… si las amenazas o quejas no son muy fuertes… tal vez las soporte (Ten en cuenta que soy sensible xD) Enfin, espero que te guste ^^

**Vampire Girl Yumi:** Si, el chico es experto en consolar xD Chocolate… mmm… no está mal xD la verdad esque me faltan algunas palabras y estoy trabajando en ello, pero una ayudita no me vendría mal xD

**Helen:** Bueno… tal vez esto no sea un lemon entero… pero es mejor que el anterior, neeee? X) espero que te gusteeee!

Gracias por sus reviews.


	6. Masturbación

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o **__**Palabras **__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o  
-Masturbación-**_

Se metió dentro del lago, dejando toda su ropa a un lado de la orilla. Movió sus brazos, creando pequeñas corrientes que acariciaron su cuerpo desnudo y lo hicieron estremecer. Recogió sus piernas y su cuerpo se hundió. El agua helada se enredó en sus largos cabellos, acariciando su cabeza y provocando una serie de placenteros escalofríos.

No le gustaba el verano_. El simple hecho de pasar calor le molestaba. Odiaba su cuerpo pegajoso, sudoroso por la alta temperatura. No le gustaba el calor sofocante que le provocaba su largo cabello. Las tardes en las que salir a la calle se convertían en una misión de rango S…_

Dejó de pensar en ello y agradeció el frio de la noche y la helada agua de aquel lago. Su escondite favorito. Nadie pasaba por allí. De vez en cuando alguien acudía para lavar la ropa. Ninjas como Tenten o ancianas del pueblo_. Pero hacia semanas que nadie iba por allí, y la razón no era el verano, sino Uchiha Sasuke._

Hacía exactamente dos semanas que el vengador había vuelto a la aldea y las cosas habían vuelto a cómo eran antes. _Ino y Sakura continuaban montando escenas vergonzosas para llamar su atención… Naruto y el Uchiha discutían "amigablemente"… su club de fans lo perseguía derribando todo cuanto estuviese a su paso…  
_Emergió a la superficie. Estaba molesta. Molesta con ese ridículo club de fans_… ¿O la palabra era celosa?_

Sacudió su cabeza, haciendo que barios mechones se apegaran a su rostro. No tenía porque pensar en esas cosas. _A ella nunca le había gustado el Uchiha, así que no, no estaba celosa. Ni ahora ni nunca._  
Comenzó a nadar, flotando por la superficie. Daba vueltas sin sentido, yendo de un lado para otro, cruzando el lago a nado sin pensar en nada, pero la imagen del pelinegro se metió en su cabeza.

Siempre tan perfecto. _Con sus facciones talladas por los mismísimos dioses, y su cuerpo bien trabajado… Jodidamente sexi y follable. Así lo llamaba Ino…_  
_Kami… ¡Era perfecto! Recordó su torso, siempre al descubierto con esa camisa que llevaba. Sus brazos, fuertes y musculosos… Sus movimientos felinos cuando entrenaba. Simplemente la hipnotizaban, Pero lo que la cautivaba eran sus ojos… esas espirales oscuras que parecían devorarla y sucumbirla y que se tornaban rojas como la sangre... Como los ojos que la atormentaban en sueños._

Sin saber cómo había llegado a aquella situación, se encontró a si misma apoyada en la orilla, con la espalda apegada a la fría pared de tierra y su mano acariciando su entrepierna. _Su mente la traicionaba, mostrándole imágenes del Uchiha entrenando, caminando, mirándola…_ Su mano libre viajó hasta sus senos, acariciándolos y rasguñándolos con sus uñas.  
_Si… Hyuga Hinata estaba masturbándose. Y no por cualquiera, sino por el traidor. _Un suspiro escapó cuando adentró uno de sus dedos en su sexo, moviéndolo de una forma lenta. _Imaginó que eran las manos de Sasuke, Que era él quien la acariciaba…_

-…S-Sasu…ke… - Gimió.  
-Hmp… nunca pensé encontrarte de este modo Hyuga. – Su voz peligrosamente cerca consiguió parar su corazón. – Eres una caja de sorpresas.

La chica se giró bruscamente, encontrando al pelinegro a escasos centímetros de ella. Con su porte tan imponente y sus ojos mirándola de arriba abajo. Su respiración agitada de aceleró por la vergüenza. Inmediatamente cubrió su cuerpo con sus brazos y se hundió hasta la altura de su cuello. Sus ojos buscaron su ropa que había dejado junto a la orilla, justamente donde Sasuke estaba.  
Su cuerpo se paralizó cuando lo vio despojarse de su camisa y quitares los pantalones mientras seguía mirándola fijamente, como si temiera que en cualquier momento echara a correr... Sus bóxers negros y ajustados se apegaban a su figura como una segunda piel. El hecho la estremeció por completo. El Uchiha se sentó en la orilla y se impulsó con los brazos, dando un pequeño salto y hundiéndose en el lago hasta la cintura.

-… ¿Q-que haces? – Preguntó alterada cuando él se acercó donde ella estaba.  
-Solo trato de ser amable… - Sin que la ojiblanca se diese cuenta, el portador del Sharingan tomó una de sus muñecas y tiró de ella de una forma suave, acercando a la chica hasta su cuerpo. - ¿Qué tal si te ayudo?

La Hyuga lo miró exaltada. _¿Realmente había dicho eso? _Sintió algo rozar su muslo y acachó la mirada. Una de las manos del pelinegro acariciaba el contorno de su pierna, subiendo lentamente hasta llegar a la cadera. Sasuke hizo que la chica girase su cuerpo, dándole la espalda y la abrazó por detrás, dejando que sus manos paseasen libremente por todo aquel cuerpo.

Se relamía con los gemidos y suspiros que salían de aquellos carnosos y rosados labios. Sus manos se empaparon con la suavidad de la marmórea piel femenina. Tocó su intimidad, húmeda y empapada, aunque este hecho no tuviese nada que ver con el agua que los rodeaba. Adentró dos dedos y Hinata gritó. Llevó una de sus manos a atrás y agarró el pelo del Uchiha, tratando de calmarse, pero este hecho pareció encender al pelinegro, que la empujó con brusquedad a la orilla y la apretó contra su cuerpo, haciendo que su dolorida erección palpitara en la retaguardia de la chica.

Sonrió. _Puede que aquella noche… no fuese tan calurosa como las demás. Después de todo, alguien la ayudaría a bajar esa calentura tan molesta._

* * *

**NA:** Sexto one-shots, espero que sea de su agrado. Se aceptan quejas, amenazas, insultos, dudas… ^^' (Continuación de "Calor")  
Lo lamento, tenía que haberlo subido anoche, demo se me fue el internet! Y esta mañana pasó un caso raro. Me levanté de la cama, desayuné y… me desmallé -.-' Desperté en el hospital y me tiré ahí todo el día. ¡Gomen! T_T  
Aprovecho para avisar de que ya tengo todas las palabras, para ser sincera, uno de los enfermeros me ayudó xD  
Espero que les guste y dejen algún review =)  
Besos y cuídense n.n

**Naoto-chan: **Bueno… ten en cuenta que Hinata irió su orgullo xD pero lo pagará kukuku

**Kierinahana: **Si, Hinata lo negó y Sasuke quedó "dolido"… pero ya se sabe que las metiras no duran mucho y Hinata lo pagará caro muhahahha xD espero que te guste este =)

**Akasha: **¿Qué te pareció la conti de calor? Yo creo que quedó pésima (N) pensaba hacerlo de otra manera… demo me decanté por esta ^^'

**Kairi-Sparda: **¿Actualizo rápido? Será que escribo rápido xD me he vuelto una adicta a este "fic" ^^' Te tomé una de las palabras, Amistad. Será la próxima que ponga y espero que te guste. Será algo subida x)

**RebeKyuubi: **No soy una maravillosa escritora, simplemente soy alguien con demasiado tiempo libre y una mente pervertida xD Mi cumple! *o* Arigato por la felicitación! Eres la primera xD espero que te guste este capi ^^'

**Shaapithaa: **No es un fic en si, pero como si lo fuera xD espero que este también te guste ^^

**Harukauzaki:** Pues.. no tardaré en subir la conti de zona Konoha, aunque antes quiero que quede leible xD solo te digo que Gaara y Hinata se haran muy cercanos xD

**DarkAmy-chan**: Si! Su orgullo recibió un golpe duro… pero anticipo que Sasuke se vengará xD gracias por darme la bienvenida al fc y eso ^^ en verdad me alegró poder comentar xD

**Nicol:** Te hice caso! Aquí tienes una de tus palabras xD Aunque no sé si lo plasmé del todo bien ^^' Bueno… lemon tiene no?? Si no… a partir de ahora intentaré poner más, pero pido comprensión! Las ideas se me secan! T_T

**Claresa:** Pues… de droga y engaño… quiero poner el final xD ya lo tengo a medio escribir.. y será algo subidito xD espero que te guste =)

**Hinasweernaru**: Gracias ^^ si, fue algo corto, aunque las ideas se me agotaron xD demo.. en compensación haré otros más largos xD espero que este sea de tu agrado!

**LennaParis:** Si! Hina fue lista! xD aunque no tanto como cree… Sasuke se enterará xD ya tengo a medio escribir la conti de droga y engaño xD y te puedo decir que Hinata lo pagará caro kukuku Sasuke y chocolate… creo que me nacieron ideas xD

**Basi:** Bueno… te anticipo que Sasuke se enterará y se vengará xD pero a su manera, claro está ^^ espero que este también te guste =)

**Princezzita-dark:** Si! Hina lo recuerda todo a la perfección! xD pero por no dar la cara lo negó ^^' aunque recibirá castigo por parte del moreno muhahahah

Gracias por sus reviews.


	7. Amistad

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o **__**Palabras **__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o  
-Amistad-**_

La empujó sobre la enorme cama, haciendo que el cuerpo de la chica botara sobre el colchón por la brusquedad del movimiento anterior. La observó con detenimiento, analizando cualquier detalle, por mínimo que fuese.  
Su camiseta de redecilla, medio rota por la brusquedad que había empleado con ella momentos antes. Sus pantalones pesqueros, abiertos y sosteniéndose a su cadera. La vió intentar levantarse pero no la dejó. La volvió a empujar sobre la cama, haciendo que su cabello azulado se revolviese más de lo que estaba.

-¡Déjame en paz! – La Hyuga lo miró con rabia mientras intentaba volver a levantarse.  
-Veo que no entiendes tu situación…  
-El que no lo entiendes eres tú. – Espetó ella. - ¡Me estas reteniendo en contra de mi voluntad! ¡Esto es secuestro!  
-Solo quiero respuestas…

_Y era verdad, solo quería escuchar el porqué de todo. Hacia una semana que habían pasado la noche juntos, presas del alcohol que había en su sangre aquella noche y al día siguiente… ella no recordaba nada, o al menos, eso era lo que ella decía.  
La había abordado en contadas ocasiones, preguntándole si había recordado algo. ¡Como si a él le importara! Pero lo hacía… se engañaba a sí mismo negándolo. Tenía grabada en su mente cada caricia, cada suspiro… y el recuerdo lo enloquecía._

_Notaba como ella se ponía nerviosa con su cercanía y su rostro palidecía y al mismo tiempo, enrojecía. Era una reacción rara pero divertida. Había escuchado como Sakura le preguntaba por esa noche, insistiendo en que la Hyuga recordara algo. Sabía que la chica había dicho algunas cosas al respecto, como que se acordaba de haber salido del bar y haberse encontrado con alguien… un hombre. Y que luego ambos bebieron. Nada más. ¿Cómo podía ser? ¡Ella tenía que recordarlo! Y algo estaba claro… la ojiblanca había mentido. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Había entrado en su mente con su Sharingan y había escrutado hasta el más mínimo recuerdo. La había visto frente al espejo de su baño, mirando las mordidas de su cuello y los pequeños círculos amoratados en su blanca piel…_

-Yo no tengo porque darte respuestas de nada…  
-Hyuga… - En su voz podía notarse la rabia. Estaba harto de aquella situación.  
-¡Uchiha! – Gritó ella. – No somos amigos, ni conocidos. Así que deja que me valla.

La chica se levantó de la cama, esta vez no volvió a ser empujada. Caminó hacia la puerta mientras volvía a abrochar sus pantalones. _Estúpido Sasuke… Había ido a su casa por orden de la Hokage, para transmitirle un mensaje que ni siquiera le había dado. En cuanto la había visto, se había abalanzado sobre ella, besándola y mordiéndola. Empezaba a creer que ese chico tenía problemas de vampirismo._

-Tienes razón. – Eso la sorprendió. – No somos amigos… ni conocidos… pero hicimos algo que implica otro tipo de relación.

Su cuerpo se paralizó. _¡Lo sabia! ¡El Uchiha se había dado cuenta! Giró su cabeza, con temor y vergüenza. ¿Qué haría? ¿Seguía negándolo? ¿Buscaba otra escusa?_

-No sé de qué me hablas…  
-Yo creo que sí. – Su voz sonó suave, demasiado.

La tomó de los hombros y volvió a besarla. Juntando sus labios con fuerza. Sintió el cuerpo de la chica temblar, como una presa que sabe que va a ser devorada en cualquier momento. Sus manos volvieron a la faena que antes había interrumpido. Volvió a desabrochar el pantalón e introdujo su mano dentro, acariciando su entrepierna y haciendo que ella soltara un suspiro deseoso.

-Suéltame… - Suplicó. – Lo que pasó fue un error.  
-¡Lo sabia! – Soltó triunfante. - ¡Lo recuerdas!

La apegó contra su cuerpo, rodeando su cintura con fuerza y la besó con hambre. Necesitaba revivir aquel momento que había pasado juntos o su mente lo volvería loco. Metió una de sus manos dentro de la camisa de Hinata y acarició el nacimiento de sus pechos, rozándolos con una lentitud tortuosa.

-Sasuke detente… - La chica lo separó un poco. – Esto no está bien…  
-¿Por qué? – Sus labios descendieron por el cuello femenino, quitándole la banda que la identificaba como Kunoichi y observando aquellas marcas que aun no había desaparecido. Besó cada una de ellas con parsimonia. - ¿Por qué no somos conocidos? ¿Amigos?

La ojiblanca se estremeció. _Aquello estaba mal y no hacía nada por detenerlo. Lo deseaba, quería sentir aquellos finos y suaves labios en su piel. ¿A quien quería engañar? Había estado esperándolo desde aquel encuentro… pero estaba mal. Porque ella era la heredera de un clan, porque él era el traidor… porque todas las miradas los acusarían y ambos lo pasarían mal.  
_Las manos del Uchiha la tomaron de los muslos y la levantó en el aire. Por instinto, la chica enredó sus piernas a las caderas masculinas y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos para no caer. Un suspiro salió de ambos labios cuando notaron sus sexos rozarse. Sus respiraciones se mezclaban, entrecortadas y deseosas.

El pelinegro caminó hasta la cama y se arrodilló sobre el colchón, dejándose caer lentamente sobre la chica. La aprisionó con su cuerpo, apretándola contra él para sentirla. Sus manos la recorrieron por completo, deteniéndose en sus caderas, acariciándolas y apretándolas cuando la chica mordió su labio de una forma juguetona. Volvió a meter la mano dentro de su pantalón, sintiendo la humedad. Suspiró cuando notó el cierre de su pantalón bajarse y su miembro, dolorosamente erguido fue acariciado por encima del bóxer.

Enterró su rostro en el cuello femenino, mordiéndolo, marcándola nuevamente como suya. Introdujo dos dedos dentro de ella y los movió en círculos, queriendo que fuese ella la que gritara. Su cuerpo vibró al notar como la chica apretaba sus piernas en torno a él, provocando un roce que le haría perder la poca cordura que le quedaba.

-…Sasuke. – Lo llamó ella. El chico levantó el rostro, encarando aquellos ojos blancos, vidriosos por el placer. -… ¿Amigos?

Sonrió de lado. _Aquello era lo que había esperado. Una mínima señal de aceptación, algo que lo incitara a estar junto a ella, a no separarse nunca de aquel cuerpo de diosa que conseguía enloquecerlo con un simple roce._

-…Amigos. – Admitió.

_Y se sintió feliz. Tenía una amiga, no como Sakura o como Naruto. Hinata era algo más que eso… pero por el momento, se conformaba con su amistad._

* * *

**NA:** Septimo one-shots, espero que sea de su agrado. Se aceptan quejas, amenazas, insultos, dudas… ^^' (Continuación de "Droga" y "Engaño") Si! Este es el ones-shot en el que me ayudó en enfermero! xD El cual volveré a ver dentro de dos días y me ha prometido volverme a ayudar con algo más salvaje xDDD  
Espero que les guste y dejen algún review =)  
Besos y cuídense n.n

**Naoto-chan: **Si xD Hinata hace cosas en el lago xD Sasuke es un sacrificado por ayudarla xD bueno, espero que te guste este xD Creo que me quedó bien xD tal vez por la ayuda recibida xD

**Gaahina Lovers:** Bueno, trato de dejar siempre la intriga muhahahha pero intentaré que sean mas largos xD espero que este te guste =)

**DarkAmy-chan**: Sasuke se vengó! Y como solo é sabe xD La verdad esque estaba cansada de poner a Hinata como la inocente xD para una vez, quería ponerla como la pervertida kukuku espero que este sea de tu agrado ^^

**Harukauzaki:** Si, era raro poner a Hinata así… pero es que estaba cansada de ponerla como la santurrona! Digo… si Sasuke es un pervertido ella también lo puede ser xD Hablando de zona Konoha xD el acercamiento entre Gaara y Hinata es difícil de describir. Él no habla… y para ella será difícil xD pero prometo no tardar en colgar la conti xD

**Kairi-Sparda: **¿Qué tal amistad? xD espero que te guste, me costó algo ponerlo… pero por suerte el enfermero me ayudó xD hubieses visto su cara cuando le dije lo que escribia en el portátil xDDD

**Akasha: **¿Qué te pareció esta conti?? xD el desmayo fue por el calor… no lo soporto muy bien -.-' Este es el capitulo en el que me ayudó el enfermero xD la cara que puso cuando le dije lo que estaba escribiendo no tenia precio xD pero al final me dijo que me ayudaría a escribir otro dentro de dos días cuando nos veamos xD

**RebeKyuubi: **No soy una maravillosa escritora, considero que otras personas escriben mucho mejor que yo ^^' Arigato por la felicitación nuevamente! Imagen de Sasuke?? *o* el mejor regalo que me podían hacer! Muhahahahha pues… la conti de los fics.. Estoy esperando un poco. Quiero intentar colgarlas todas el día de mi cumple xD en plan sorpresa x) Aiis! La historia del enfermero es muy larga xD pero si, era igual de pervertido que yo xD y las preguntas… neee! Te dejo con la intriga xD mmm.. Sasuke diciendo que no quiere ser una molestia… tal vez lo ponga en alguno! Si! *-*

**Princezzita-dark:** Bueno, la conti de calor era la que leistes ^^' lo ponía en las NA, esta es la continuación de "Droga" y "Engaño" xD Hinata fue castigada al modo Uchiha! Kukuku

**Vampire Girl Yumi:** Más que pervertido… creo que Sasuke es demasiado amable en ayudar a Hinata xD la pervertida es ella! Muhahahha espero que esta conti te guste ^^ Si, desmayarse es horrible -.-' casi no sabía ni donde estaba xD

**Okamirakuen: **Bueno, aquí está la venganza al estilo Uchiha xD Si, Hinata pasó vergüenza, pero eso le pasa por hacer cosas en los lagos xD

**Claressa:** No, Hinata no sabía que era Sasuke el dueño de los ojos rojos. Solo por el parecido de aquellos ojos y el Sharingan lo intuyó y se imaginó que seria él xD espero que este también te guste =)

**Shaapithaa: **Actualizo todo lo rápido que puedo, pero mi mente no da para tanto! xD necesito ideas para continuar este "fic" (Por así llamarlo)

Gracias por sus reviews.


	8. Lujuria

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o **__**Palabras **__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o  
-Lujuria-**_

La embistió contra la pared, haciéndola gritar de placer. Apretó sus piernas en torno a la cadera masculina, abrazándola con fuerza, impidiendo que algo los separase. El pelinegro la tomó de las caderas con fuerza, haciendo el vaivén más agresivo y profundo. Su boca jugueteaba con los carnosos labios de su acompañante, haciendo que cualquier gemido muriese ahogado en su garganta.  
Notó aquella estrechez que lo enloquecía contraerse en espasmos. Hinata se arqueó de placer, sintiendo como su interior se derretía y todo quedaba reducido a esa espiral placentera que la arrastraba. Se sintió flotar, como si su cuerpo dejara de responder a sus órdenes.

Dejó de sentir la pared en su espalda y se aferró a Sasuke, temiendo caer en cualquier momento. Sus piernas temblorosas habían dejado de abrazarlo con la misma intensidad que antes, sintiéndose desfallecer.  
El pelinegro la sentó al borde de la mesa y rodeó su cintura, apegándola más a él e iniciando aquel baile deseoso y placentero. La ojiblanca se aferró a sus hombros y escondió s rostro en el torso masculino. El Uchiha volvió a arremeter contra ella, con una agresividad mezclada con pasión. Sentía un instinto animal presa de todo su cuerpo, dominándolo al tener a aquella mujer sometida a él.

No había podido evitar aquello. El deseo le había quemado por dentro hasta que su autocontrol se perdió junto con su voluntad y orgullo. Sus manos apretaron el cuerpo femenino al tiempo que su boca succionaba el labio inferior de la ojiblanca. Necesitaba sentirla por completo. _Saber que sería suya para siempre… escucharlo de sus labios._

Aceleró sus embestidas, haciendo que la chica temblara y gritara. Adoraba verla así, tal y como era. _Sin mascaras, sin reglas… sin presiones de su clan. Solo como era ella, dominada por sus instintos y pasiones._  
Se hundió en ella una última vez, apretando sus dientes y gruñendo de una forma ronca. La Hyuga se aferró a él, temiendo desvanecerse y perderse en esa vorágine lujuriosa.  
Sus respiraciones entrecortadas se mezclaban, perdiéndose la una con la otra. Se quedaron quietos, expectantes de algo que jamás ocurriría. La peliazul levantó su rostro, cruzando sus ojos con los de su compañero y perdiéndose en tal oscuridad.

Lo sintió moverse dentro de ella nuevamente, de una forma lenta, tortuosa. Sasuke acarició su mejilla y la besó con ternura, que rápidamente se transformó en pasión retenida.  
_Ambos sabían que aquello que sentían solo era atracción, deseo lujurioso… pero no les importaba. Ni siquiera se conocían… no compartían gustos o debilidades… pero aquello que hacían y las sensaciones que se desataban en ellos era suficiente para hacerles comprender que dependerían el uno del otro por siempre, presas de la lujuria que les dominaba._

* * *

**NA:** Octavo one-shots, espero que sea de su agrado. Se aceptan quejas, amenazas, insultos, dudas… ^^' Corto, lo se. Demo… se me secó el cerebro (N)  
Espero que les guste y dejen algún review =)  
Besos y cuídense n.n

**Vainilla-Pervinca: **Si, actualizo a cada momento, demo esque este "fic" me tiene obsesionada xD hasta comiendo se me ocurren ideas y subo corriendo a escribir xD ¿Te rompieron el corazón? ¿Y no le rompiste la cabeza? ¬¬' yo habría echo eso xD espero que este sbien y eso =)

**Nicol:** xD lo del enfermero fue muy bueno xD pero su cara al ver lo que escribia fue mejor xDDD

**Akasha**: Las venganzas Uchiha's son… tentadoras xD La colaboración del enfermero fue… interesante xD u como ha prometido ayudarme en otro… se nota que el gustó darme ideas xD

**Basi:** Bueno, en el hospital no me dijeron mucho, solo que tomara mucha agua y eso ^^' si! Un enfermero me ayudó! Y su cara era casi un poema xDD

**Kairi-Sparda:** Te ven raro? Aiis no! Si escribir es algo de lo más normal JUMM de todas maneras, yo me ofrezco a ayudarte cuando quieras xD

Gracias por sus reviews n.n


	9. Juego

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__**Palabras**__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o  
-Juego-**_

Sonrió altaneramente. Verla así, con aquella ropa interior negra de encaje que lo enloquecía y con las manos atadas a los barrotes de la cama. Un pequeño trozo de tela cubría sus opalinos ojos, haciendo que un pequeño toque rosado cubriera sus mejillas.  
Aquella imagen le pareció de lo más erótica.

Sin perder tiempo, el pelinegro se deshizo de su ropa, quedando solo con sus bóxers. A un lado de la cama, una botella de champán y dos copas ocupaban la mesita.  
Se fijó en la marca de pintalabios rosa pálido que había en el borde de uno de los cristales. Una idea cruzó su mente, y antes de sentarse en la cama, tomó la botella de alcohol y vació un poco en una de las copas.

Hinata se removió inquieta ante el sonido. El hecho de que no pudiese ver nada solo conseguía ponerla más nerviosa. Aun no lograba comprender como Sasuke había conseguido enredarla en aquello. _"Solo un juego…" y si decía aquello con esa sonrisa que conseguía adormecer su conciencia…_

Su pálida piel se erizó sentir unas pequeñas gotas en sus pechos, deslizándose y provocándole cosquillas. A estas le siguieron la lengua del Uchiha, que parecía querer borrar el rastro que él mismo había hecho con aquel líquido.  
Su interior gruño de alegría al ver a aquella mujer retorcerse junto a él cuando una de sus manos bajó a su intimidad, acariciándola por encima de la tela. La vio forcejear con la cuerda que ataba sus manos al cabezal de la cama. Una idea malévola cruzó su mente y acercó su boca a aquel punto de carne erecto en su busto. Pasó la lengua sobre la tela y lo mordió con cierta agresividad excitante. La Hyuga echó su cabeza hacia atrás y dio un pequeño grito.

-No tienes que soltarte Hinata… - Movió sus labios hasta llegar a la curvatura de du cuello. Lo besó con lentitud, haciéndola suspirar. – Son las reglas del juego…

Sonrió ante lo último, ante aquel juego en el que la había metido solo para pasar la noche. Una escusa más para estar con ella y fundirse en su cuerpo. Metió sus manos por debajo de la espalda de la ojiblanca, levantándola lo suficiente como para desabrocharle el sujetador y dejarlo caer al suelo. Sus dedos rozaron los labios de ella y descendieron por su cuerpo en una caricia lenta y tortuosa para la chica. Sintió toda su piel erizarse cuando la masculina mano llegó a su intimidad, acariciándola por encima de la tela.

Su lengua dejaba un pequeño rastro ardiente por toda su piel pálida mientras dejaba las huellas de pequeñas mordidas. _Todo su cuerpo estaba marcado por él. Pequeños círculos morados en su cuello, nuca, pecho… y todo ello significaba una cosa. Posesión. El saber que Sasuke era el único que la poseía y hacia que gritara su nombre._

Se mordió el labio al sentir los dedos el pelinegro hundirse en su intimidad, en movimientos lentos que le provocaban pequeños calambres. Su interior comenzaba a derretirse, presa de la alta temperatura a la que el Uchiha la llevaba. La rapidez de sus dedos aumentó, haciéndola gemir su nombre y gritar. Cerró sus piernas, apretando con sus muslos la mano y deseando tragársela.

Sasuke siguió acariciando aquella zona aterciopelada mientras su boca seguía deleitándose con la suavidad de su cuello y escote. Sintió aquel frágil cuerpo convulsionarse bajo él y la admiró en todo su esplendor. _Sus mejillas rojas y brillantes. Su boca entreabierta y su respiración agitada… Aquello solo lo excitaba más de lo que estaba._ Descendió hasta llegar a su entrepierna y se hundió en su sexo. Devorándolo como un animal hambriento. Los gritos y gemidos le sonaron a gloria, pura música para sus oídos. La levantó de las caderas para entrar mejor en ella y la chica se retorció de placer.

Hinata sentía sus ojos llorar a pesar de la tela que los cubría. Sollozaba de tanto placer y Sasuke no hacía nada por evitarlo. Algo dentro de ella gritaba como un animal pidiendo ser liberado. Removía una y otra vez sus manos, tratando de soltarse y abrazar al portador del Sharingan, apegándolo a su cuerpo y sintiéndolo con cada poro de su piel.  
Sus ojos se cerraron de golpe al sentir aquellas convulsiones por segunda vez. Los labios y la lengua del pelinegro se movían dentro de ella, haciendo que todo su interior vibrase. Intentó cerrar las piernas pero el Uchiha se lo impidió, levantando más sus caderas.

Gritó el nombre de Sasuke en un alarido deseoso. Todo su cuerpo recibió aquella descarga eléctrica y sus piernas temblaron. Todo su cuerpo se derritió y se sumió en una placentera espiral. Por un momento se sintió flotar antes de que el moreno abriera sus piernas.  
Lo sintió sobre ella, besándola de nuevo y reclamando sus labios.

El Uchiha succionó el labio inferior mientras se quitaba los bóxers. Su cuerpo, dolorosamente altivo esperaba impaciente unirse con el de aquella mujer. La cogió de las caderas, levantándola lo suficiente como para hundirse en ella de una estocada. Una forma agresiva y sorpresiva de reclamarla suya. Hinata gritó y su cuerpo se arqueó. Lo sintió salir de nuevo, de una forma lenta hasta salirse por completo. Se sintió vacía, como si la carencia de él mismo la llenara de tristeza.

El roce de sus sexos la hizo gemir de impaciencia y volvió a adentrarse en aquella estrecha cavidad de una sola vez. Parecía como si quisiera torturarla para que gritara y sollozara por las sensaciones. Los movimientos se repetían, más hondos y fuertes, como una pequeña progresión que la enloquecía.  
Sasuke se dejó caer sobre ella, apoyando su peso en sus manos y aceleró el ritmo. Aquel vaivén al que se había abandonado acabó consumiéndolo. Un gruñido escapó de su garganta cuando sintió aquella estrecha cavidad contraerse a su alrededor. Su mandíbula se tensó y enterró sus dedos en las caderas femeninas en una última embestida.

La Hyuga gritó como si la vida se le fuese en ello. Su cuerpo se arqueó y todo a su alrededor comenzó a desvanecerse, siendo arrastrada por una nube de paz y tranquilidad.  
La venda se retiró de sus ojos y trató de enfocarlos, buscando aquellos pozos negros que la atrapaban como un imán.  
Sin salirse de ella, el pelinegro volvió a iniciar el vaivén, dándole a entender que aquel juego aun no había llegado a su fin.

* * *

**NA:** Noveno one-shots, (En el que recibí la ayuda de tan apuesto y pervertido emfermero llamado Fer). Espero que sea de su agrado. Se aceptan quejas, amenazas, insultos, dudas… ^^' Corto, lo se. Demo… se me secó el cerebro (N)  
Espero que les guste y dejen algún review =)  
Besos y cuídense n.n

_DarkAmy-chan, RebeKyuubi, Akasha, Mina-San86, Gaahina Lovers, Vampire Girl Yumi, Andromeda Xang, Vainilla-Pervinca, Princezzhina-dark, skarlet3, kierinahana, sofitcard, SaBaKu-No-MeNnY, LennaParis y okashira janet._

Arigato por sus reviews y lamento no poder contestarlos ahora, demo me salió una pequeña complicación. Realmente tenía que actualizar todos los fics, demo por falta de tiempo y un pequeño improvisto relacionado con cierto taller de costura montado en mi garaje y ciertos disfraces… no tuve nada de tiempo.  
Pido disculpas y espero poder subirlos a partir de mañana ^^

Gracias por sus reviews.


End file.
